degrassiaufandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SetRobOff/Episode Titles for Season 12
First of all, I want to thank the founder, VampireBrat, for creating this awesome wiki! I'm proud to be the second addition to it! Anyway, here are some ideas for episodes titles to use. We'll think of A, B and C plots later of course. But I have an idea of what character should star in the A plots for the upcoming episodes. I'm sure we'll compare and come to an agreement. Impossible Pt 1 (named after a song by Shontelle) Clare Impossible Pt 2 (named after a song by Shontelle) Clare Bad Romance Pt 1(named after a song by Lady Gaga) Eli/Imogen Bad Romance Pt 2(named after a song by Lady Gaga) Eli/Imogen Lost In You Pt 1(named after a song by Three Days Grace) KC Lost In You Pt 2(named after a song by Three Days Grace) KC Who's That Chick Pt 1(named after a song by David Guetta/Rihanna) Fiona Who's That Chick Pt 2 (named after a song by David Guetta/Rihanna) Fiona Super Bass Pt 1(named after a song by Nicki Minaj) Adam/Tori Super Bass Pt 2(named after a song by Nicki Minaj) Adam/Tori Unwell Pt 1(named after a song by Matchbox Twenty) Eli Unwell Pt 2 (named after a song by Matchbox Twenty) Eli Upgrade U Pt 1(named after a song by Beyonce/Jay-Z) Marisol/Mo Upgrade U Pt 2(named after a song by Beyonce/Jay-Z) Marisol/Mo Nobody's Home Pt 1(named after a song by Avril Lavigne) Bianca Nobody's Home Pt 2(named after a song by Avril Lavigne) Bianca Are You Happy Now Pt 1(named after a song by Michelle Branch) Katie Are You Happy Now Pt 2(named after a song by Michelle Branch) Katie Echo Pt 1(named after a song by Trapt) Jake/Jenna/KC Echo Pt 2(named after a song by Trapt) Jake/Jenna/KC I Care 4 U Pt 1(named after a song by Aaliyah) Eli/Clare I Care 4 U Pt 2(named after a song by Aaliyah) Eli/Clare Someone Like You Pt 1(named after a song by Adele) Imogen Someone Like You Pt 2(named after a song by Adele) Imogen Boulevard of Broken Dreams Pt 1(named after a song by Green Day) Drew/Bianca Boulevard of Broken Dreams Pt 2(named after a song by Green Day) Drew/Bianca I'll add more soon....... Here's for the second half of season 12. Got any plot ideas, feel free to share! Say Something Pt 1(named after a song by Timbaland/Drake) Say Something Pt 2(named after a song by Timbaland/Drake) My Life Would Suck Without You Pt 1(named after a song by Kelly Clarkson) My Life Would Suck Without You Pt 1(named after a song by Kelly Clarkson) Funhouse Pt 1(named after a song by Pink) Funhouse Pt 2(named after a song by Pink) Unthinkable Pt 1(named after a song by Alicia Keys) Unthinkable Pt 2(named after a song by Alicia Keys) Tic Toc Pt 1(named after a song by Kesha) Tic Toc Pt 2(named after a song by Kesha) Knock You Down Pt 1(named after a song by Keri Hilson) Knock You Down Pt 2(named after a song by Keri Hilson) The First Cut Is The Deepest Pt 1(named after a song by Sheryl Crow) The First Cut Is The Deepest Pt 2(named after a song by Sheryl Crow) Right Now Pt 1(named after a song by Korn) Right Now Pt 2(named after a song by Korn) If I Were A Boy Pt 1(named after a song by Beyonce) If I Were A Boy Pt 2(named after a song by Beyonce) Separator Pt 1(named after a song by RadioHead) Separator Pt 2(named after a song by RadioHead) There Goes My Baby Pt 1(named after a song by Usher) There Goes My Baby Pt 2(named after a song by Usher) Goodbye My Love Pt 1(named after a song by James Blunt) Goodbye My Love Pt 2(named after a song by James Blunt) Category:Blog posts